Sisterly Love
by aaaaaaaaahhhhhh
Summary: Risa and Riku Harada have been developing unnatural feelings for each other. Who is willing to confront that they are having these strange feelings first? Warning: RisaxRiku incest and yuri


_Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel or any of the characters in this story.. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Risa Harada wakes up to the gentle sound of rain tapping upon the roof top. Just yesterday Risa had realized that none of the boys at her school excite her anymore. Even when they try their hardest to get her to notice them, she just turns away and says politely, "Sorry, but I'm busy." It has been that way for about a year now. Risa even tried to go around school looking for any handsome boy she can fantasize about and stalk him constantly, but sadly enough Risa didn't feel that same excitement of looking at a handsome man anymore. It's like she's turning into an alien. Suddenly Risa feels her bed begin to shake violently.

"Risa! Are you awake? Wake up! We are going to be late... and were NEVER late!" Risa said angrily, shaking her sister's bed to get her attention.

"Wh-what?," Risa snapped out of her thoughts, "I haven't even got ready yet!"

"Well you better hurry up sis, or we are gonna be late for school!" Riku complained as Risa got up from her bed. "What the hell are you doing? I said HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Risa Harada runs over to the bathroom as Riku Harada waits impatiently for her sister to shower up. "You forgot a towel sis..." Riku stated as Risa gave her a snarl and grabs a towel. Recently Risa has been acting a little off towards Riku lately. She won't even hang around her during school. 'Am I getting that unpopular that she won't even bother to look at me?' Riku thought. Riku was now dating Daisuke for months and since then Risa has been being a total crab to her. 'Well she should'nt have denied him in the first place!' She knew in middle school of how Risa denied Daisuke because she was dilly dallying about some boy who never existed. Shame. Riku and Daisuke always share their biggest secrets to each other. The night earlier they started fighting about Risa too...

_"Riku, you know how I use to like Risa?" Daisuke says out of the blue._

_"Uh, yeah... what about it?" Riku questioned him surprised._

_"Well, the whole time I didn't realize how much of a bitch she was."_

_"Daisuke! I can't believe you! Don't say that about my sister!" _

_"What? It's true isn't it? Daisuke said glaring at her._

_"UGH! Just leave me ALONE! I never want to speak to you AGAIN, Alright?" Riku yelled at him furiously, her red eyes in flames._

Just thinking about it makes Riku want to punch Daisuke right in his flamboyant boypussy. Who was the man in the relationship? Her or Daisuke? 'Daisuke seriously needs to grow a pear.' She thinks angrily.

Just as Riku gets riled up on Daisuke, Risa walks out with just a towel on. Riku suddenly forgets about her idiot boyfriend and opens her mouth to say something, but stops as Risa takes off her towel butt-naked. For a moment Riku feels her heart raising. 'What the hell?' Her face turns a deep red and walks out of the bedroom. 'What the hell was that? I've seen her naked plently of times before. Nah, that can't be right.' Riku walks back into the bedroom to find Risa putting on her underwear.

"Hu-" Riku lets out a meek unfinished word.

Risa turns to her sister curiously. "What? Do these look too _slutty_?" She asks sarcastically, moving her head to every word because she's sure of what Riku would normally say.

"Um, wh-what? I wasn't even looking at you! Why do you assume I'm always looking at your ass?" Riku snaps back rather quickly, her face now as red as a firetruck.

"... Sis? Are you alright?" Risa asks puzzled.

"Yeah, duh. Do you think I like you or something?" Riku snaps again, now regretting of what she just said.

Risa looks at her surprised. This is like in of the books she read where the woman is tsundere towards the man she secretly loves. 'She's still looking at my ass...' Risa thinks.

"Can you give me a second please? Somebody seems a little ass-tachted and it's sorta freaking me out." Risa points out.

"HUH?" Riku realizes that she was staring at her rump this whole time, "AGH! JUST HURRY UP!" She slams the door behind her embarrassed. 'Oh no...what's happening to me?' She thinks as tears begin to fall out of her eyes.

All Riku wanted to do now was to go to school and see Daisuke to reassure herself.


End file.
